All On You
by InfinityPuddle
Summary: A story in which the holidays are celebrated and a shy girl slowly sheds her shell.


Around this time last year I released a Thanks Giving one shot for Kingdom Hearts. One whole year, eh? Lets do this!

* * *

><p>All On You<p>

One – Shot

InfinityStream

* * *

><p>"Ugh..."<p>

The girl wakes up, holding her cradling her pounding head. Her eyes open quickly, then shut again. She collapses back into the bed, no desire to get up whatsoever.

"I hate Thanks Giving," she mumbles, covering her face with her pillow. "Make it go away..."

She pulls the blankets back over her body and falls into slumber once more.

The time is 8:00 A.M.

"Hey. Namine!"

The time is 8:01 A.M. The girl has no will to wake up. She ignores her younger brother's calls, tightening the pillow around her head to block out his noise.

"Namine! Namine!"

She pulls the blankets over her head, willing herself to claim that he doesn't exist. The only world for her is the soft comfort of the bed.

"Namine! Namine!"

"What do you want?" she screams, utterly failing at her attempts to-

"Shut the hell up Sora!" Namine yells, stopping my narr-

"I said shut up!"

"But narrating is fun!" I tell her. "'And she can't possibly resist the charms of her room mate, no matter how taboo such an action i-'"

"Just shut up! Go away!" she yells.

"Fine. I'm done."

* * *

><p>"Come on Namine! How could you possibly hate Thanks Giving?" I ask her. She's finally awake, one hour after our little morning meeting, and slowly dragging herself out of bed.<p>

Oh. She's on the ground now. She kind of looks like a caterpillar, what with how she's on her stomach and crawling around.

"I hate thanks giving. I hate you. I hate the world," she mumbles, still sulking for no apparent reason.

"You know that's not true," I tell her, stepping over her on my way out the door. "Did you catch Roxas's emo or something?"

"I'm not emo!" she replies, standing quickly and raising her fist into the air. "Now get out!"

She grabs some random object near her and launches it past my head. She does this with her lamp next...

"I'm going, I'm going!"

She slams the door as soon as I exit her room. I can still hear her mumbling behind the door. Something about 'Hate' and 'Sora' and 'Holidays'.

"Oh. A shoe," I say quietly, picking up the shoe she threw at me earlier. One of her stiletto heels, a birthday gift from last year.

"Why do you hate the holidays so much?" I ask quietly, expecting no answer from the empty hall.

I stand up and make my way downstairs to the kitchen. I'm already cooking the turkey and soups for tonight. Unlike Namine, I've always loved the holiday season. Everyone was in a better mood, you always had an excuse to visit relatives, presents were given, and grown men had an excuse to believe in Santa Claus.

I finally heard the upstairs door open. I looked back and saw Namine trotting down the stairs slowly and lazily.

"Want breakfast?" I ask. She nods and makes her way to the living room, clutching her drawing board. I go back into the kitchen to make her favorite breakfast: Eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes, and fruit. Living with her for a while I came to learn she liked simple things.

It only took me a good 15 minutes to prepare it all for her. I felt it was fine to go all out today.

"Here you go," I tell her, putting the plate down in front of her. She's still sucked into that world she goes too while shes drawing. "Namine..."

"Oh? Thanks Sora," she says. She smiles lightly as she enjoys her breakfast with me, something I still can't really get over. That dainty smile. Hell, that smile. She kills me little by little with that smile.

"Sora? What's wrong?"

Ack. "N-Nothing," I say quickly. "So Namine... Kairi, Riku, Roxas, and Xion are coming over for dinner tonight. Y-You know, b-being Thanks Giving and all."

"I know..."

"Are you okay with them coming over?" I ask.

"Y-Yes! I-It's fine!" she says, her hands in front of her defensively.

"W-What's wrong?" I ask. This morning had just suddenly become very awkward.

"N-Nothing!"

"Namine..." I whined. "Tell me..."

"I-I can't!" she replies, hiding behind her sketchbook.

"And why can't you possibly tell _me_, the guy who pays for your living expenses while your still in graduate school?" I ask. Yes, I had used the guilt move on her.

"A-Alright..."

It's super effective!

"I-I just don't like Thanks Giving all that much. I'd ruin it for everyone," she says. "I-I mean, remember this morning?"

"Who cares about this morning?" I say, waving it off. "Just enjoy the fact that everyone's coming over. Ignore the fact that it's a 'holiday' and all that."

"F-fine," she says quickly. "I'll ignore that it's Thanks Giving."

"Yeah yeah... I'll clean up," I say, noticing the empty dishes.

"I can do it if yo-"

"Nah. Just enjoy your self today," I tell her. "Just get ready for tonight."

She paused for the shortest of moments, staring at me with her ash – blue eyes before nodding shyly and dipping back into her own world.

* * *

><p>"They're here Namine," I call.<p>

I hear nothing from her room. I look back and smile nervously to everyone in the living room, waiting anxiously for Namine and the food. Mostly the food, knowing them.

"Take your time," Xion says politely. Thank the world for giving us Xion.

"Thanks," I say, smiling sheepishly at her, and the others, before going upstairs and opening the door to her room.

"Namine!" I call quietly, looking around for her. I do, however, notice a Namine shaped bump on her bed. I pull the blankets from the bump and find a bunch of pillows.

"Damn," I cuss quietly, walking out of the room. "Where is she?"

I look in my room and notice another bump on my own bed. I pull the blankets away and find her curled up in a ball on the bed.

"Namine? What's wrong?" I ask.

"S-S-So m-many p-p-p-people..." she whispers quietly, visibly shivering in fear.

"They all know you," I say, doing my best convince her.

"A-Alot of p-p-people."

"Namine..."

"_S-S-So m-many p-p-p-people..." she whispers quietly, shaking from fear._

"_No good?" I asked her._

_We had come back from a trip to the supermarket. It was one of the few times she went out for her own free will. _

_We decided I would buy the groceries from then on._

"Come on Namine. They won't hurt you or scare you or anything," I told her. "They're all here to have a nice, relaxing, dinner with you."

She nodded slowly in agreement and stepped down from the bed.

"Come on. Everyone's waiting," I tell her, nudging her forward lightly. "And don't worry about anything. You look just fine."

She nods again, walking forward a bit faster. She was extremely scared of people but even she had friends she wanted to see.

"Namine!"

Kairi and Xion rushed up and hugged their shy, frail, precious friend as she walked down the stairs. She flinched at first but soon hugged the two back.

"Good to see you Namine," Riku said from... wherever he was. Roxas nodded his greeting and got up. He motioned for me to help him and Riku carry out the food.

"I could have done it for us," I told him.

He moved his hands as if to say 'Aw well' and walked in to help Riku as he carried out plates and cups. I grabbed the turkey I had been cooking for a few hours and lugged it out to the table.

"Food!" Kairi cheered, pulling Namine and Xion closer to her. "We get to eat now."

"Yep!" Xion replied, jumping forward to get the first piece of Turkey.

Roxas made frantic motions to tell her to stop. Everyone waited while he wrote down some message on his whiteboard. We've had fun times with the whiteboard. Burying it, hiding it, passing it around so he couldn't get it. Fun times.

'Namine get's first choice' was written on it.

"I agree," I added. "What piece?"

Ah wait. We put pressure on her. Never really good.

"U-U-U-U-" she stuttered, heavily might I add, and finally closed her eyes and pointed. At me.

"So you want a piece of Sora?" Kairi teased. Kairi loved her friend Namine, but moments like this were too good to pass up.

"I-I-I-"

"Don't worry Namine..." I said, glaring at Kairi. "I know what you meant."

Kairi and Xion giggled, Riku and Roxas laughed (Or Roxas at least smiled). I stuck my tongue out at Kairi and Namine, well, she laughed.

It'd been a long time since anyone had heard her laugh like that. Out loud and with everyone around her.

It'd been way, way too long.

"I know that look Sora," Xion said after a while.

"Hrm?" I questioned, food being shoveled into my mouth. Really, I looked like a pig at the moment.

"That's the look Roxas has when he's eating and planning a 'wonderful' night."

I immediately blanched and coughed up my food.

She was right.

* * *

><p>Funny, little, and bittersweet Thanks Giving oneshot.<p>

-InfinityStream


End file.
